


Introducing Lapidot

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Nerdmethyst and Bad Pearl [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Personality Swap, Slice of Life, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: This is just a little introduction to Lapidot in my Bad Pearl and Nerd Amethyst AU that I have planned for a long time and decided my birthday was the best excuse to get it done before year's end.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Nerdmethyst and Bad Pearl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Introducing Lapidot

**Author's Note:**

> No joke here. I planned this out literally the same day I wrote the first one, but I procrastinated like a moron while I came up with like 30 more ideas for one-shots and bigger stories. Let's see what I can get done today.

Pearl leaned against the back wall of the dorm, fishing through her leather jacket until she found something long and thin that she quickly popped into her mouth. The cold air and early morning sun making her exhale look like mist. 

"Hey bitch! Gotta smoke?"

The thin woman looked over to see her friend Peridot, ear and nose piercing reflecting the light a bit too much. 

"Sorry Perislut. Amy cut me off. Tootsie Pop?"

The short blonde shook her head and let out a nasally laugh. As she leaned against the wall as well, her bomber jacket smelling like cheap cologne and jeans worn at the knees as usual.

"Jeez does she have you whipped. Must good in the sack if you chose that nerd over your pack of camels."

Now the taller one laughed. "I guess so. Honestly we spend more time cuddling."

"Cuddling? You are pathetic! A girl like you could probably have half the soroties on campus before year's end and you choose to cuddle with the biggest nerd here?"

Pearl pulled out another Tootsie Pop and handed it to her friend. "You got cut off too, huh?"

"Lapis mistook me chocking on some sushi as lung cancer and gave me the waterworks." She popped the sucker in, almost immediately calmed by the treat.

"We just had to fall for the only two people who'd care that much for us."

"It's not our fault they can pack it away. By graduation it might just be cheaper to go to a buf-"

"Peridot Guerro! I thought you promised to quit those filthy things!"

Both turned to see Lapis Lazuli with a stern look that didn't fit her round face, large breasts, heavy gut and thick thighs. 

Pearl raised a hand to wave. "Nice hoodie Laz. Keeping the puppies warm?" She probably shouldn't have been teasing, but she had never seen Peridot so pale in her life and needed to drag it out.

Peridot meanwhile quickly pulled the sucker out and waved it with fear. "It's just a sucker babe! I swore that I wouldn't have another smoke and you know my word is as good as my cooking!"

Lapis took a moment to calm and smiled. "Thank you Peridot. Sorry for freaking out. I just worry about you."

The two embraced, Pearl rolling her eyes at how her shorter friend barely came up to her girlfriend's chin. 

"I gotta go pick up some breakfast for Amy. You two lovebirds should get to class." 

Lapis patted her stomach. "I could go for another breakfast. Shall we hit the dining hall real quick?"

Peridot hooked their arms. "Sure. I could use a coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to do a suggested Yugioh 5ds AU one-shot, but writing a duel out is hard when you don't have the cards needed for the characters' decks. That's not even taking Speed Spells into account so it'll take a bit.
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


End file.
